chittyfandomcom-20200214-history
Truly Scrumptious
Appearance Truly Scrumptious is a beautiful young woman in her 20's with long blonde hair and a gentle smile. She wears very fancy outfits (which are outdated despite her being wealthy) throughout the film that are usually pink or white. In Caractacus Potts's story, while the group is disguised as life-size jack-in-the-boxes, Truly wears a pink and blue outfit with a matching hat and clown nose. In the climax, during the Baron's birthday party disguised as a doll, she dons a colorful red, yellow and green bodice and dirndl with hair in loopy braids, flowers pinned in and makeup. Relationships Caractacus Potts Upon meeting Potts, he was trying out a new invention involving rockets. After saving Potts from getting severely burned, he blamed her for ruining his propulsion unit. His children tell him not to be cross with Truly and introduce her to their father. After telling Potts that she almost ran over his children and having the children tell their father they skipped school, Potts tells them to run along slightly disgusting Truly. After running into Potts' eccentric father, Truly unsuccessfully tries to explain to Potts that he should exercise more control over his children while Potts makes jokes and focuses on his inventions instead. Truly displays interest in his inventions until Potts shows her a candy-making machine and she criticizes the candy. Potts gets mad and insults Truly, who leaves in a huff. Potts says to Truly that women who drive motorcars should learn to operate one correctly, then Truly remarks that he should help get her car started. Truly scoffs at Potts failing to start the car despite Potts being mechanically minded but he snaps and says to turn the car on. She does and angrily leaves. Potts says that she's a confounded woman but his children disagree and say she was very pretty to which Potts agrees. The next day, Potts takes his children to the Scrumptious Candy Factory trying to sell a candy called Toots Sweets since he discovered the night before the candies that Potts' machine made had holes and could be played like a flute. Truly comes to the factory and greets the children and the factory's receptionist who addresses her as Miss Scrumptious prompting Potts to learn her name is Truly Scrumptious and the owner of the factory is her father. Unimpressed that Potts brought the candies he invented, she calls them ingenious once she learns that they're musical and tells the receptionist to let her father see Potts. Truly watches Potts unsuccesfully persuade Lord Scrumptious to buy the candy until she begs her father to try it so he does. The whistling causes several dogs to overrun the factory and Lord Scrumptious, angered, throws Potts out of the factory. While on a drive, Truly almost collides with Potts in his car sending her into a muddy duck pond. Truly angrily asks how she's supposed to get out of the pond without ruining her dress so Potts gives her a piggyback. Potts and the children invite her to come along on their picnic to the seaside to which she reluctantly accepts and is introduced to the car named Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. At the beach, Truly bonds with the children and starts liking Potts with who the feeling is mutual. After all the fun while sitting in Chitty, the children ask Potts to tell a story about pirates. In the story, the evil Baron Bomburst is after Chitty. After evading the Baron's yacht due to Chitty transforming into a boat and Potts' brilliant driving, the family takes Truly home while unknown to them, the Baron has his spies go after the car. During this, Potts says that Truly should call him Caractacus and explains to her that he plays every role a parent should do for children except for what they really need implying that they need a mother. After dropping Truly off at her mansion, she sings a song about how she has fallen in love with Potts. The next day, the Potts's and Truly go out for another outing. They dodge the attempts the spies use to get the car, however, Truly's father ends up trapped by driving through a picture of a bridge. Eventually, while driving down the countryside, the Potts's and Truly witness Potts' father being kidnapped by the wicked Baron. They go after him and end up going over a cliff. Before the group can fall to their deaths, Chitty sprouts wings and propellers and lifts them up into the clouds so they can follow the Baron's airship. That night, while soaring over the ocean, Truly wakes and asks Potts where they are and where they're going. Potts says that they are over the North Sea and that Chitty is taking them where they need to go then Truly puts her head on Caractacus's shoulder. The next day, the group arrives in Vulgaria and spy the castle where the airship has landed. Potts flies Chitty close to the castle. Unfortunately, the Baron's military starts firing at the car and the Bomburst's are shocked when they find out that there are children aboard, sending the creepy Child Catcher into the local village where Chitty is landing. Once they land, the children call Potts clever and Truly agrees with them. Potts then decides to go up to the castle alone and get his father out. Truly insists that they all stick together and Potts decides that's better. After wondering where the group is, Potts and Truly ask a male villager for directions but the man just walks away without saying a word. The group ponders what is the matter with him and they continue walking into the village where all the villagers stare. Caractacus asks why they're doing so and Truly responds that it must be the children since there's none in sight. A bugle blows which makes the villagers scatter and hide. A toymaker comes out and shuffles them hurriedly into his shop. The Toymaker Truly hardly interacted with the Toymaker. The only time they spoke to each other was when Truly asked what all the toys were for and when he says that the Baroness hates children. As part of Potts' plan to get his father, car, children back, and to liberate the children, they decide to sneak into the Baron's birthday party the following day. The toymaker brings the Baron's new gifts in two large colorful boxes. Opening one, he reveals his sovereign's first new toy, a beautiful female doll atop a music box. Disappointed with his present, the Baron cries at receiving more dolls saying he has hundreds of dolls. The Toymaker says that his latest creation isn't an ordinary doll and winds up the box. Truly then begins to move mechanically and sing. After her song, the other box opens revealing a male rag doll, being played by Potts, who performs a lively dance. Potts then winds up Truly's box leading the "toys" to sing separate duets. The Baron The Bombursts In Caractacus' story, Truly feared the Baron and his wife. She was horrified at the Baroness' decree of having no children allowed in Vulgaria. The only time she really saw the Bombursts was at Baron Bomburst's birthday party when she was disguised as a present for the Baron as a doll on a music box, as part of a plan to rid the Baron of power. Category:Characters